That One Perfect Day
by Cronushater276
Summary: It's a nice day outside and Erza, Gray and Natsu all go to get Lucy out of her house and well...yea read to found out. OH! by the way OOCness just to warn ya, please R&R as well


"_their thoughts"_

_*their actions*_

*time and place or flashback *_or as I call them wavy lines. Anyway Enjoy the story 3_

Lucy turned up the music in her apartment, everyone had just left but it was still pretty early she was a little lost in the silence and listened to Shina Twain to pass the time. She decided to clean up from what just happened. She looked back at the memory with a small smile on her face...

*Insert wavy lines here*

_*knock ….knock…..knock*_

Lucy opened the door and no surprise Erza, Natsu and Gray where standing there, "Well come on in guys, what gives? You usually just walk in, crawl through my chimney or climb through my window" She said in a joking way.

"We came to get you outside. Seriously look at that sky!" Natsu said happily.

"Yea, no one should be inside on a day like this." Gray said for once agreeing with Natsu.

"Wow, that is one clear sky _*leaning outside a little*_ and it is not to hot out either. I don't know though I was planning to write some more of my book today." Lucy said having an inner debate.

"Lucy," Erza said getting her attention, "Please don't make me drag you outside, you can bring paper and write outside it is an amazing day." She said this starting with a threatening tone then changed to a softer one.

"All right, all right I'll join you guys. A day like this really shouldn't wasted." Lucy said deciding to write her book on a cloudier day.

*hours later at Lucy's place*

"Well that was a perfectly lazy day." Lucy said opening her door, "You guys want something for dinner? I went shopping yesterday." Lucy said turning around to find no one _"Where did they go?"_ she turned back to see Gray and Natsu having an arm wrestle, and Erza getting out of the bath.

"Sure, let me help prepare the meal Lucy." Erza said ex-quipping to casual clothes seeing as it was to early for P.J.'s Dinner had been….a fun event. Natsu was eating well like Natsu and was getting food everywhere, prompting Gray to make a comment, which started a fight, with Erza calming it down with a punch to the gut for both of them. "I'll take these two home now today was….well as you put it 'A perfectly lazy day'" Erza smiled at Lucy and showed her-self out.

"Bye see you tomorrow!" Lucy called out _*sigh*_ "I'll clean up before my bath I guess."

*re-insert wavy lines*

Lucy laughed a little at the memory, while remising she had clean up the dishes and set to clean up the food that Natsu had dropped everywhere. Suddenly arms wrapped around her waist. "Here, let me help you with the cleaning. And why are you laughing? What did I miss?" Natsu said scaring Lucy for a few reasons and she started to think a mile a second. "_How had he been so quieting entering her house? Did he just offer to clean? __**And finally his arms, HIS ARMS, are wrapped around HER **__"_

Lucy decided something must be wrong and turned around to check his temperature, "Are you ok? Did you eat something bad on your way back here?" Lucy felt his forehead while Natsu started laughing…was it just her or did he pull her closer?

"Nah, it isn't fair that you should clean up alone when you hardly made the mess" Natsu said looking at her, really looking at her, "You looked beautiful today by the way, well you still look beautiful. You always look beautiful."

Now Lucy was really worried, maybe he finally took to many punches to the gut "Natsu are you-"Lucy got cut off with Natsu leaning down and kissing her. Now Lucy decided that this must but a dream, but then again a dream can't pull you even closer to them…well they can but you can't feel it. You also can't know how, even though their arms are wrapped you gently, they wont be letting you go anytime soon. You can't feel their mouth on you demanding entrance. You cant let them in while wrapping your arms around their neck and running your finger through their hair….again you can but you cant FEEL it. Finally the kissing stopped but they stayed in each others arms. Lucy finished, "OK?…wow Natsu that was just….what was that for anyway?"

Natsu just grinned, "Yes I am. I have been wanting to do that for a while to tell you the truth but never been a good time to. You know with you being kidnapped, then Erza being kidnapped, Luxus threatening the guild etc, etc."

"You've been wanting to kiss me since before I got kidnapped?" Lucy asked surprised.

"Well." He paused to think, "More like I started to think about it when you got kidnapped and finally figured it all out when he where fighting with the alliance. But we haven't had a moment with just us since we got back and every time I gather up the nerve to talk to you about it, or do _that __*wink* _someone always shows up. So when I woke up I decided I would come back here to finally say it."

Lucy for once was confused as to what he was talking about. _"What did he start thinking about out when I was kidnapped_?" Under normal circumstances she would be able to piece it together but the kiss had been so amazing that she could barley put 2 and 2 together.

Forever and For Always started to play and Natsu thought, _"Hey this could be our song…" _then looked at Lucy her lips where a little red from the somewhat fierce kiss his "innocent" one had turned into, her eyes were closed but he knew she had listened and was thinking, gather his nerve and keeping it. He softly called out, "Lucy,"

She opened her eyes and looked straight into his, "Yes Natsu?"

He took a big breath, "I love you, more than just a nakama. Because to me, you're so much more than that. I don't know how to put into words what you mean to me. I just know that I get insanely jealous when I see other guys staring at you, I love when your happy or smile, I want to make what ever makes you cry go away, but I also want to be the shoulder you can cry on. Let me be that shoulder Lucy, I want to stay with you _*Natsu smiled and said along with the song* _forever and for always."

Lucy teared up and covered her mouth. Natsu thought for a second he did something wrong. She took her hand away slowly and reviled a huge smile. "Of course Natsu, I love you too! I want to run with you in the rain and shine, I want to go on so many adventures with you, I want to be your shoulder too. _*Lucy smiled and sang along* _Forever And For Always."

Natsu swung Lucy around and they started kissing again, he walked to the couch that had survived his and Gray's fight and Erza's attack. He placed Lucy on the couch, he stayed standing but leaning down toward her, still kissing her. After a while he pulled back and continued to lean toward her. Lucy smiled up at him and Natsu smiled back "You go have a bath. I'll finish up in here." Natsu said standing up straight freeing her from the prison that was his arms, that Lucy honestly wouldn't mind staying in forever.

"Thanks, Natsu." Lucy stood up and gave him a quick peck on the lips and started to walk towards her bathing supplies and noticed something outside her window, "Oh and I need to correct something that I said earlier." Lucy said while gathering her supplies around her. She turned to look at Natsu with the biggest smile she ever had, even more than when she first joined Fairy Tail.

"What is it?" Natsu asked smiling back.

"Now today 'is a perfectly lazy day' Wouldn't you say Erza?" Lucy opened her window and relieving all of Fairy Tail outside her house. All cheered and Natsu ran to the window then quickly ducked out of sight which made everyone laugh, some so hard they fell back into the river. "How long have you been standing out there?" Lucy asked patting Natsu's head.

"Since I saw Natsu sneak off and come back here. Happy was the one who got everyone from the Guild." Gray said calmly, happy that they FINALLY confessed to each other.

"I told you Lucy! I told you that Natsu had a thing for you!" Mira called out happily. Lucy decided to let the old comment about Gray go.

"OK everyone shows over. Lets leave the love birds to enjoy each others company." Makarov yelled out heading back to the bar.

Erza glared up to Lucy and Natsu who came out of hiding when he heard them leaving, "You better not enjoy it to much!" Erza threatened then left.

Those who stayed behind laughed all the way back to the Guild and showed everyone Lucy and Natsu's horrified faces when Erza had said her piece, rather than the look of someone who's plans where ruined, rather a look of *_I never thought of that!*_

_Well here is where I end it, though lemons are nice, I want to keep this cleaner….maybe I'll write one in the future who knows…oh what I do….meh I'll think about it later. Review please….if you've gotten this far I will assume that you have read the story if not what are you doing? Read the darn thing then read this! Anyway I'll probably write another one later. Maybe even one with chapters. BYE EVERYONE! 3_


End file.
